God is Always There Remake
by DrenaDragon
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is starting to give up on life but after a visit from his ancestor, Giotto, he decides to take life in a new direction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_I finished my rewritten version of God is Always There but this time no Prologue. I completely rewrote this first chapter so even if you read the original please read this and marvel at how different God is Always There is now. This new God is Always There is going to be somewhat like a series of one-shots. All centering around the same characters and the same AU plot but the order won't be in a story sort of way. Chapter 1 is about the first time Tsuna meets Giotto._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 1 Summary: **_Sawada Tsunayoshi is starting to give up on life but after a visit from his ancestor, Giotto, he decides to take life in a new direction._

**God is Always There Remake: Chapter 1**

_"Wait for the lord, be strong and take heart and wait for the lord" Psalm 27:14_

A young teenage boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't have the best life and every night he would pray to God. However, Tsunayoshi never got what he wanted. He didn't even ask for much all he asked for was to be average. He was below average in almost every way possible and more. Tsunayoshi always got failing grades, he was terrible at anything athletic, and he was a target of bullying. It was no wonder he prayed to God in hopes for those prayers to come true but they never did. Tsunayoshi thought God hated him.

It was a typical day at school and lunch time was just around the corner which didn't matter to Tsunayoshi. His lunch was already stolen from him earlier that day. He sat at his desk in his classroom boredly looking out the window. At this point in life Tsunayoshi was used to his constant abuse. It wasn't that bad anyways. All he had to go through was a little teasing from students and teachers. Every once in a while he'd have to deal with people stealing his lunch or beating him up but it wasn't that often.

Tsunayoshi knew his life wasn't that bad compared to others. In fact he was sure he got the bare minimum of bullying someone as useless as him could get. His life wasn't even good at home. His mother, Nana, gave up on believing in him too. She didn't believe he could accomplish anything. At this point she was preparing for him to live with her the rest of his life.

The lunch bell rang and Tsunayoshi stood up from where he sat and moved his way out of the classroom. No one cared or even dared to stop him. At moments like these Tsunayoshi knew he didn't have life that bad. Normally, when people get bullied they would have it happen practically all day. Tsunayoshi always had a moment of freedom during lunch and afterschool. The very time of day most people would have it the worst.

Tsunayoshi walked up the stairs to the school roof. This was the first time he came up here. No one was allowed up but he went anyway. He didn't care if Hibari-san came to beat him up. He was used to it. Although, he never got beat up by Hibari-san he got beat up by practically everyone else.

He sat at the far end of the roof. He looked up at the sky wondering what he should do. Life was so meaningless at this point but he wasn't the type to do anything drastic about it. Sure, he thought of it but he didn't want to do any of it. It'd make his meaningless life even more meaningless. He needed some kind of meaning to life. While staring at the sky a random phrase came to mind, "Hold my hand and help me?"

It was a strange phrase that came to mind. He looked forward. He saw a strange orange flame in front of him. He looked at it questioningly but dismissed it. He decided it was from lack of sleep that he was envisioning this.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" a voice asked. The voice came from the flame. This was getting weird. First was a flame and then a voice? He didn't accidently take in any strange substances, right? Tsunayoshi was at the point of questioning himself.

_He could see it now a detective hovered over him with a flashlight directed to his eyes. The light was bright. He tried to refrain from closing his eyes. He squinted looking into the eyes of the familiar detective. The detective scowled at him, "What substances have you consumed in the past day, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

"_All I had was milk, officer," he pleaded. He didn't do anything wrong. Why was he getting questioned?_

"_You can not lie to me, I am you!" the detective said. Tsunayoshi looked at the detective shocked. No wonder he looked familiar! "I'll have my associate look through your files! Just tell me the truth!"_

"_I really only had milk!" he sobbed. Why wasn't he believing himself? He noticed from the corner of his eyes that the associated walked out of the shadows. He was holding a file and looked just like him!_

"_He's telling the truth! He only had milk at 7:55," the associate him said. Has the angel in him come to save him from himself?_

"_There you go! It was the milk! I knew it was a bad idea to drink milk just before running to school! No wonder you were late," the detective him said._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the voiced asked again. The voice was starting to worry since Tsunayoshi was blankly staring but wasn't responding. "Are you okay, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"This is a dream," Tsunayoshi said when he snapped back to reality. The flame was still there and didn't leave. This was a dream, right?

"No, Tsunayoshi Sawada this isn't a dream," the once flame turned into a familiar looking person. Definitely a dream. Definitely a dream, no doubt, a dream. "I'm your great (x a whole lot of greats) grandfather," he said. Definitely a dream. No doubting that. "I came to help you since those words you spoke were the key to see me," he continued. Dream. Dream. Dream. Dream. "Tsunayoshi Sawada or should I say my grandson, do you understand?" Dream.

"This is a dream," he said again. He denied it as if his life depended on it because it probably did. If this was real he would probably be considered crazy if he ever told anyone about it. This was definitely a dream.

"Fine, Tsunayoshi," his grandfather said, "This is a dream. I am your great (xa whole lot of greats) grandfather and my name is Giotto. I was sent by God to speak with you if you ever say the phrase 'hold my hand and help me' and you did. So here I am in your 'dream'. You can think of me like a guardian angel that will come to you if you ever call."

"Dream..." Tsunayoshi repeated like a broken record. It was as if he had to continue saying it or this would became real. He didn't want that. Definitely didn't want that. "I thought God hated me."

'Maybe it's because you keep saying dream,' Giotto thought. He looked at Tsunayoshi with a smile, "Of course God doesn't hate you. He doesn't hate any of his children. He loves and wants to help them all," his grandfather said.

"Why'd it take him 14 years to send you to help me?" Tsunayoshi asked. He didn't like the fact that 'God' could have sent his 'grandfather' over to help him all this time but didn't. He was suffering because he was different and no help was sent.

Giotto looked at him, "You see when I was alive I wasn't the best person. I was a member of the mafia. So, God told me if I help one of my descendants all my sins would be clear. Not everyone actually get's the chance to get help from their ancestor like you."

"But why did it take so long?" Tsunayoshi asked again unsure if his 'grandfather' even knew the answer. He was completely avoiding to answer the question or he didn't understand.

"It was one of the conditions God laid out. He said I had to wait several generations and until you said the phrase you said earlier I'd be sent to help," Giotto said happy that his grandson no longer said the word dream. "I didn't question him since if I did I'll be not in heaven."

"But why that phrase?" Tsunayoshi asked unsure if God even made sense of it. It wasn't like he was ever going to say that in his life… but he did. Why he did wasn't clear but he still said it. No matter how out of character or cheesy it was he still said it.

"I don't know God was the one who picked the phrase," Giotto said. Why was his grandson asking so many questions? It was great he was curious but this was taking too long. 'I bet my guardians didn't have this hard of a time to introduce themselves,' Giotto thought to himself.

"I guess that makes sense," Tsunayoshi mumbled to himself. However, he didn't think it made any sense at all. "So, how are you going to help me?" he asked.

"First like the phrase, hold my hand," Giotto said reaching out his hand to the young boy. Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow before taking the hand of his grandfather. The moments their hand touched the memories of Sawada Tsunayoshi replayed into his mind.

_Tsunayoshi memories of the past week fluttered into his mind. As he watched he noticed that he was slowly improving in life. He didn't have as bad of a life as he thought. He noticed that all his prayers were getting answered slowly but not all at once. He even got a few extra marks on his last test but he didn't notice. He was too busy pitying himself that he hasn't noticed how much he was changing. He wasn't getting completely better though. He was getting more and more anti-social. He was getting more and more hateful toward life._

"As you can see my grandson," Giotto said after letting go of Tsunayoshi's hand, "God has been helping you all along. I'm going to help you to be more social and like life more. I'm also going to help you become smarter and stronger but from the shadows. If you ever need my help call me and I would come immediately."

"Alright," Tsunayoshi said. He decided to accept Giotto's help to change his life. Those memories made him think a bit about his choices in life. He needed to change and they only way that was going to happen was with the help of someone. He had no choice but to admit this was not a dream.

"That's great Tsunayoshi! Let me tell you your first goal," Giotto said happy that he finally finished getting Tsunayoshi to understand. He was about to tell Tsunayoshi what his goal was when he started to disappear, "Well, maybe next time… You can't call me again today. You can only call me once a day. When you call use that phrase."

Tsunayoshi nodded. He got up and walked off the roof before Giotto completely disappeared. He wasn't planning on calling his grandfather again. He was going to just ask his mom to get him a tutor and maybe a counselor. Dealing with the supernatural wasn't something he actually wanted to do. Also, there was no way in the history of the universe that he was going to say THAT phrase again. Definitely not.

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading!__Did you enjoy reading the first chapter? If so, please review, favourite, and follow for more. Just as a heads up chapter 2 might be about Giotto._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_I was really surprised to see that people were actually following this story. Although it's not much compared to other people it was enough for me to be really happy! I just wanted to clarify to those who may not have understood this is a series of oneshots that interconnect with each other but it can also be looked at as a series with a strange chapter order. This second one shot is about Giotto's and his Guardians' agreement with God. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 2 Summary: **_Giotto is the boss of the strongest mafia family of his generation. His family, Vongola, is now on the brink of death and God decides to give them a task so they can go to Heaven instead of Hell._

* * *

><p><strong>God is Always There Rewrite: Chapter 2<strong>

"_Trouble and distress have come upon me, but your commands are my delight" Psalm 119:143_

Death was approaching them slowly. They knew they were going to be defeated but they didn't stop the fight. They didn't plan on backing down. They were going to fight to the end even if it meant their death. Their boss tried to reason with the enemy but they would not listen. The attacks against them were fatal. Many had fallen, ally and foe, but they kept the battle going they weren't going to stop. They had to take the small chance of winning and become triumphant.

They were once the strongest family of the mafia world and wanted to remain so. They found defeat walking toward them. They knew they were going to fall but they wanted the name of Vongola to stay strong. Their boss was shot by the enemy boss. He fell to the ground, death just around the corner. His devastated guardians used the devastation as their drive to fight the enemy. They pushed through using all the attacks they could.

In a matter of seconds, the guardians all fell no longer able to move. They looked at the death that approached them all quickly. Their enemies moved out celebrating their victory. A sudden light appeared, 'Ah I guess we are going to heaven,' they all thought. A voice greeted them all.

"_**Family of Vongola you have sinned many,**_" they heard a voice call, "_**I am unhappy with the way all of you have acted all your lives. I expected great things from you. However, you have let greed take hold of you. You have let pride drive you through life. You have allowed lust, envy, wrath, sloth and gluttony be your friends. You have lived the life that Satan wanted you to live,**_" the voice sounded angry and powerful. They all knew He was speaking to them. "_**I am disappointed with Vongola. When I watched you begin your journey, I watched you forget your goals. I watched as the hope of good has been corrupted into bad. I watched as Satan took hold of your kindness and turned it into evil. Most of all to the boss of Vongola. Giotto, you have sinned the most. You have been corrupted the most.**_"

God had stopped speaking and time returned to normal. They continued their final journey; death. They knew what God was telling them, 'We are going to Hell,' they thought. They knew this was their path. They knew they were going to suffer for eternity. They were to be punished. They accepted death slowly falling back.

In the world that lived many people rushed to their side. They tried to bring them back to life. They seen they could do nothing. They carried the dying bodies away to someplace far away.

"_**But I have a proposal for you, Vongola," **_God had said abruptly, "_**I am a kind Father and I will give you one last task to prove you are not corrupted by the evil that is Satan. I will allow you to prove yourselves and will overlook your sins.**_"

"_**In order for you to be forgiven I have thought of a simple task,**_" there was a pause, "_**Yes, you thought of it too Jesus.**_" God continued, "_**As you have sinned plenty you must wait several generations of your family line before you can start your quest. You must wait until the time of your son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's….**_" they listened as God continued to repeat himself, "_**son's son's son's son's son's son's**_ _**son's**_ _**son's**_ _**son's...**_"

They all wondered when God would get to the point. This was taking too long and they would probably die before they get a chance to agree. They laid in their death bed, the living had brought them home, listening to God's proposal.

Their boss, Giotto, was getting impatient. How many generations later did he have to wait? Why did God have to say 'son's son's son's' so many time? Why can't he say 'you have to wait so-and-so many years'? "God, whatever it is you want us to do we'll just do it," Giotto said thinking he had chose the smart move as they were all going to die very soon. None in the living world were able to hear them speak.

"_**Oh? How unfortunate that I have not been able to tell you the other much shorter, faster, and easier choice,**_" God said, His voice sounded happy, "_**But, I'm happy with your choice.**_"

"Giotto!" the guardians yelled angrily, "You doomed us all! Why didn't you just wait!" They groaned innerly.

"Can I take that statement back?" Giotto asked as he realized his mistake. He waited for His answer as it was taking sometime.

"_**I'm sorry. Did you say something? I was too busy sending Jesus off to let Satan know he were to wait to see if Vongola would join his kingdom. Let him know it would take a few days maybe less,**_" God said.

The guardians were relieved, 'Thank goodness only a few days,' they thought.

As if reading their minds, which He probably did, God added,"_**One day to I would be one thousand years to you. So actually it's a few thousand years for you guys.**_"

The once relieved guardians were no longer. They had to wait a few thousand years before they could be in either Heaven or Hell? Where were their souls to stay for now?

"_**I'll have my angels set a temporary housing for Vongola before the Gates of Heaven," **_God said sounding enthusiastic, "_**While your wait read my book, The Holy Bible, as you would better understand who I am. You can buy one at the Angel's Book Store for only $24.99. A great deal! Much better than,**_" He began to sound bitter as he started to speak the next few words, "_**Fallen Angel's Book Store that sells it for $25.99. Did you know Fallen Angel's Book Store doesn't even give me any of the commision for my work. They sell the book and keep all the money!**_" He began to say the next few words more proudly, "_**Angel's Book Store at least gives me 75% of the earnings. They should really be giving me less than that and the rest to the ones that I asked to write the book. In fact they shouldn't even be selling it for money but I decided to forgive them...and keep all the...**_"

Their death had come to them before God had finished his rambling. They never knew they could be so happy to die. They waited by the Gates of Heaven. The line up was surprisingly long. An angel came up to them, "_You must be the Family of Vongola,_" they said. The angel sounded like neither male or female. The angel face was covered by their small wings that came from the back of their heads. They had larger wings on their back that currently covered their body. The large wings were so large it did not allow them to see their feet as it was also covered.

"Yes, we are Vongola," Giotto said wondering why the angel looked like a giant fluffy ball, "There were a few questions I wanted to ask about the task. Would I be able to?"

"_Of course_," the angel said with what sounded happy, "_First let me lead you to your new home_." They said moving forward and quickly. The Vongola followed behind trying their best to catch up as it was difficult. The angel stopped. The family stopped behind them.

The angel turned around and the wings that covered their face were lifted off. "Holy Macaroni!" Vongola said absolutely terrified by the face that was an angel's. The angel's appearance is one that can not be described in worlds. All one needs to know is that it is terrifying.

"_Is there a problem?_" the angel asked worried. 'Those eyes...oh my god..those eyes...how are they so many eyes on one face. The teeth...why are they so sharp? Is that even a mouth? Where's the nose and the ears? Wait is that it? Oh my god...is that even possible?' were the thoughts of Vongola as they stared blankly at the face of the angel who stood worried and confused.

"N-no there isn't any problem," Giotto said trying to figure out what to say. He looked at the house and said, "We were just amazed by how lovely the house is." He looked to his guardians who gave a smile and a thumbs up indicating that it was a nice save.

"_Oh, good. I was worried you were afraid of my face,_" The angel said all their eyes showing sadness, "_I was told humans don't like how true angels look. I was scared you guys wouldn't like me._"

The guardians found the angel strangely cute, "Oh no we don't have a problem with you at all!" Giotto said reassuring the angel.

The angel smiled and moved on, "_God had added these two boxes inside of the house. It's Q&A boxes. Any and all questions please write it on a piece of paper and drop it in the question box,_" They found themselves in the house looking at the box unsure of how they got there and when, "_Answers would be found in this second box in about 24 hours or less. There are different boxes for the different members of this family. So, please feel free to use them!_" the angel said as several boxes appeared all with a name written on to indicate whose box was which. The angel left shortly after without another word.

Giotto took a piece of paper that was on top of his box and a pen that was beside it. He wrote his question on it and dropped it into the box. Shortly after the answer box opened, inside he found a single piece of paper. He picked it up and read, '_Figure it out yourself! _⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Did you enjoy reading the second chapter? If so, please review, favourite, and follow for more. Chapter 3 would bring us back to Tsuna!_

_I just wanted to add that through writing this chapter I was asking God for forgiveness since I was making a parody of him. I hope he doesn't mind. I pretty sure God is nothing like how I perceived him in this chapter._


End file.
